Boys Bravo! (Original)
by SixShotBaby
Summary: What happens when the tables get turned and Miharu takes Yukinari's place? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Boy's Bravo! The Intro**

My name is Miharu Sena Kanaka, I'm fourteen and I live on Earth. I'm pretty shy, and I don't like to be around boys too much. My older sister, Maharu, however, _loves_ them. I don't have any idea why. She says I should be proud to a have a goddess's body, but then she adds that hers is better in some way. I never said I _wasn't_ proud of it; I just don't like to show it off. I've seen my sister make a fool of her-self when she wants a boy. I just sit back and enjoy the show.

_Anyway_, I just steer clear of SS Boyfriend as much as I can. And because of this, I get bugged by my friends that I should get a boyfriend. Apparently I'm _"lucky to have tons of boys lining up"_ to go out with me. I just shake my head and continue walking. But whenever I do get asked out, I just say _"I'm not looking right now."_ Then I giggle, wave, and they walk away. I always whisper, _"Yes!"_ after getting through a day of being boyfriend-less. _Today_, however, was a_ very_ different day…


	2. Chapter 2

***NOTE: Sorry to keep everyone waiting for the next chapter! I've been very busy ever since I posted the last chapter of Boys Bravo***

Today was a very different day…

I always take hot baths after I get home from school, from all the stress I get about not having a boyfriend. So I just did my normal thing, ran the water, added some bubbles, etc. But when I was pouring in the bubbles, they started to separate so that there was an oval in the center of the tub. When I looked at the oval, I saw a face appear. I couldn't quite make out the face, but then I saw it very clearly. It was a boy. Standing over the tub, naked, I was scared to go in. I mean how would you feel if a boy's face was staring at you through a tub?

Then someone opened the door, I turned around. It was one of Maharu's boyfriends, "AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" He screamed when he turned around, I covered myself and fell backwards into the tub. The water got dark, and everything began to spin. I heard a voice…

"Hello? Hello? Miss, are you okay?" I opened my eyes and saw a boy leaning over me. "AHHHH!" I screamed again. The boy leaned back, I stood up. Covering myself I ran, and he stood there. I slipped on something.

"Miss, are you okay? You keep becoming unconscious…"

I sat up again, this time I stayed calm. "Who are you? What is this place, and how did I get here?"

"My name is Yukinari, and this is Seiren. You just popped up in my bath." He smiled, awkwardly.

"Okay, so a bath that teleports people- Wait a minute… I saw you in my tub back on Earth!"

"I saw you, too!" He giggled, "Wait, what's an Earth…"

"Hm… Earth is where I live, Japan to be more specific." I explained. "So that's what Earth is…"

Then I remembered that 1. I was naked and 2. I just got teleported from a bathtub, was I really supposed to believe that?

"Um… Yeah, I should be getting back now. So…" I stood up and started walking toward the center of the tub. "If you could just tell me how to get back now, or make this thing do whatever it is, that'd be great!"

"Oh, I don't know how you got here. All I know is you popped up in my tub…"

" … ! **WHAT**! T.T _What do you mean you don't know I get back?_ What the _hell_ am I going to doooo! Wah!" He just sat there, staring at me while I spazzed out in the center of his pool-sized tub. "Maybe if I get in the tub, too… That's how it happened before." He started walking toward me, "WHAT? NO, JUST STAY THERE! STOP! STOP MOVING!" I yelled, "But this is how you get back, I think?"

Just then the tub started to glow like it did back home, and we began swirling around in dark blue water. After teleporting back to my tub, I saw Maharu yelling at her boyfriend, calling him a perv, and breaking down occasionally. I guess she didn't see me. "Um, Maharu- I'm right here! Yoohoo!"

Her jaw dropped in shock, but not at me, past me. To my left is the direction I think she was staring. So I turned, and I saw a naked Yukinari sitting in the water, with a blank face.

=.= "I forgot about that… Maharu, meet Yukinari. Yukinari, meet Maharu. Okay now that we all know each other-"I got out of the tub and starting walking away, like nothing happened. Maharu grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back into the bathroom, handing me a towel. I wrapped the towel around me, and she starting freaking out. I put my finger to her mouth and said, "Maharu, this is Yukinari. I ended up in his tub after your perv boyfriend ran into the bathroom. When I got back, he came with me. There's your explanation, now I'm going up stairs. And you," I looked at her boyfriend "_You_ saw _me_ naked, now it's _my_ turn. Take off _all _your clothes and give them to Yukinari."

When he did Yukinari took them, and put them on. Then he continued to stand. "Like I said, going up stairs." I started walking up the stairs. And everyone else stayed in the downstairs bathroom, Yukinari expressionless, Maharu still shocked, and her boyfriend naked, covering himself, shocked, and cowering in the little space left in the small bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Boys Bravo – Chapter 3: Yukinari Gets to Know Maharu

I woke up the next morning and began getting ready like I usually do. Taking a quick bath, getting dressed, and brushing my teeth. It was like every other morning until I went to go wake up my sister for work. When I opened the door I saw her squeezing Yukinari, still sleeping.

_I thought he was sleeping on the couch all night…_ I thought to myself.

Not being able to look at this "interesting" sight any longer, I quietly closed the door and acted like I hadn't seen anything.

"MAHARU! WAKE UP, IT'S TIME TO GET READY FOR WORK!" I yelled from outside the door.

I heard footsteps inching toward the door. The handle turned, and the door opened, Maharu was on the other side. She smiled at me and said, "You don't have to pretend like you didn't see anything." She smiled and put her hand through my hair.

Following behind Maharu, I tried fixing my hair. Stopping on the last step I asked,

"What are we going to do about Yukinari, Maharu?"

"What do you mean?" Maharu responded.

"I mean, we can't just leave him here, can we?"

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


End file.
